


Loved

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Oh My God, bruce is the one pining here, creep bruce, dick is just being a normal whatever-underage-age boy he is, oh my god am i going to hell for this, one sided bruce/dick, yes i am going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe sometimes, we forget that there are borders to the love we feel. Especially when it's been kept from us too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> There comes a point where you draw the line.

I beat at my own hardening length, liquid oozing graciously onto my fingers. My hand feels numb, but I’m far from stopping. Not until it starts to feel _real_ good. Not until I can groan into the fabric of my bedspread, hoping it was your warm neck instead of cotton I was biting.

“Dick…”

Jesus, he was just a kid. A young, innocent child, barely even aware of the horrors of the world- and worse, how close they were to him than he ever thought. _A kid…_ Somehow it only makes my hand pump faster.

He was so beautiful. He didn’t even realize how a simple flip of the hair or a lopsided smile was enough to make me crazy. Enough to start being too aware of the times he would touch me, or flirt with me unbeknownst to him in his youthful innocence. Enough for me to smile too wide, or hug him a tad bit too long. Enough to dream about him in the middle of the night, only to find my hand in the waistband of my boxers, too wet to deny that nothing had happened at all.

And when he’d giggle, or talk… Or moan in frustration, draping himself across the tables dramatically when he doesn’t get his battles right… He doesn’t know how hard I try to stop myself from holding him down and making him sing in pitches he never knew he could reach.

God, he was so _beautiful_. And I wanted him. I wanted every inch of him- every strand of hair, every centimeter of his skin, every molecule of his being- I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to possess him. To _own_ him.

 

“D-dic- _ah_ -”

 

-just a child, God, _he was just a child-_

 

-but I loved him anyways.

 

I loved him the moment I saw him in the tents, crying. He had endured what no child should have at his age. He was strong. Brave. Good, just like he is now.

And when he’d giggle, or talk… It was music to me. Even as he was thrust into the drab and quiet halls of the Wayne Manor, his voice made the whole house color and shine. So kind, so sweet, with his toothy smiles and his radiant laughter. My boy.

He was so beautiful- far too beautiful for someone who didn’t see it in himself.

 

I wanted him. I wanted him to be mine, to press him close to me so I can keep him safe. He was just a child, he needed to be protected, he needed to be looked after-

He couldn’t take the weight of the world on his shoulders, _he shouldn’t have to_ , he was just _so small_ \- small and noisy, tearful and mewling and moaning, so fragile under my arms _he could break_ , just like he broke that night- my boy, _my good baby boy-_

 

I just want to keep him safe, I just-

_-I just wanted him to feel loved-_

 

“Dick-!”

 

-And somehow he never felt the same way.


End file.
